1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power plug technology, particularly to a high-reliability power adaptor structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The functions of computers are increasing and advancing rapidly, and more and more peripheral devices are used to serve computers. Peripheral devices are normally equipped with power adaptors. In fabrication of a power adaptor, the internal components are usually installed in the internal structure beforehand, and an insulating housing is then used to encapsulate the internal assemblage. The structure and package of the conventional power adaptor needs a grounding plate to connect terminals with wires. Besides, the terminals of the conventional power adaptor are likely to shrink into the housing when plugged in or pulled out.